Doctor Who: The Next Doctor
A fan made Doctor who series that will feature a couple of episodes a week with a couple of guest writers! Check out my other series Doctor Who Series. If you want to apply to write for the series go to this link Series writers. There are more stories below the 50th anniversary! The 50th anniversary 'Time of the Doctor' and the Christmas special 'Twelfth Night' will all be written by Turtlecake365 'Time Of The Doctor' takes place after AFES: Father and Daughter. NOTE: POMfannumber1 is taking over, his first season will be Season 6. There will be a movie for the series so look out for that as it should be released in April/May time as I plan to make it one epic adventure. The 13th Doctor will be played by Andrew Lee Potts as suggested by Rascalinc14, a great choice. For more details of the movie click here. Movies and Specials The Christmas prequels and the Christmas specials (2013) are set before series one and sets up the events for Return Of The Daleks- Part 1. Season 1: The First series is all writen by me Turtlecake365. Look at the other fan series I write for by clicking here created by Finn Tracy. Season 2: The season will start after the AFES special and I will have to recheck the stories but they will be released once every two or three days maybe more regularly! Season 3: There will be a third series but I will no longer do only four serials per series and will revert to the normal new schedule. There will be three double parters with the rest being single parts. Due to difficulty in people getting their stories done there will now only be 2 double parters with the rest being single parts. NOTE: The first season of Mary will air between Seasons 3 and 4. *The Orons are an idea thought of by POMfannumber1. POMfannumber1 has given permission for me to use the Orons. I give credit to him and a huge thank you. Season 4: A fourth series will have a new format. In a slight change the series will now have four double parters and five single parters. *Credit to Pinguinus for letting me use the Searing Dalek as part of my fan series. It will be used for series 4, episode 1 with potential of an appearence in another episode. *Credit to WaitingfortheDoctor for companions Illy and Felix who will become more recurring in series 5 and also for creating their pages which is very helpful. Specials: I will be doing specials as a set up for series 5 as there are more elements that I wanted to include and not much time so I have added the specials to further the series and improve it. NOTE: The second season of Mary will air between the Specials and Season 5. Except from the first two episodes the Doctor will be travelling alone. Season 5: For this series there will be 1 one parter and 6 two parters. It will also be the final series of me (Turtlecake365) being showrunner as I have other projects I want to do. Specials: POMfannumber1 will write some specials. Season 6: POMfannumber1's first series as head writer of the series. Category:Series Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor